


A Lovely Surprise

by ahunmaster



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Human/Animal Hybrids, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), OCs - Freeform, Oops, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Thornstriker gets some rather surprising news after she faints.





	

 

Thornstriker waited, twiddling her thumbs as her grandmother spoke to the doctor outside her room.  She was very lucky Bloodshed had been out hunting the past few days or else it would have been much harder for her grandmother to get a doctor in here to check up on her.

 

Still, she wasn't sure what had happened to her.  She was putting away laundry when all of a sudden she woke up with her grandmother standing over her.  Thornstriker didn't know if she had been tired or maybe ate something, but it was enough that she had to rest that whole night while her grandmother had gone to get the doctor.

 

The door opening alerted her to the doctor and her grandmother entering.

 

"Miss Thornstriker?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"From what Crossflare told me and my initial examination, I have determined that you are in perfect health and that yesterday was just a bout of lightheadedness."

 

"Oh.  That's good." But from what she could see on both women’s faces, Thornstriker suddenly felt ice in her stomach.

 

"But there was something else I did find out."

 

"Find... out?"

 

"Miss Thornstriker, congratulations on your pregnancy."

 

...WHAT?

 

"P-Pregnancy?"

 

"Congratulations, Thornstriker," her grandmother laughed as she brought in some tea. "You've got a baby in the oven."

 

"I-I... I'm...?"

 

"From what I've seen before, I'd say you're about a month or so in, so-" the doctor went to her bag and pulled out some small bags of herbs, "To prevent more falls, I recommend having these every three days.  I can come back in a month to check up on things and then I can recommend something better once you're further along."

 

Poor Thornstriker was still in shock that Crossflare took the bags from her and placed them on the side table.  "I think we should give her a few minutes to let it sink in."

 

"Her first, I take it?"

 

"Of course.  And it wasn't as if my granddaughter and her lover were planning on it, but they have been a bit frisky lately."

 

"Ah, to be young and in love." The doctor grabbed her bag and hooked her arm in Crossflare's.  "By the way, would you mind if I stayed for tea?  It's a rather long walk back."

 

"Oh, I wouldn't mind at all." And the two older women left as Thornstriker sat there, utterly befuddled at the thought of having Bloodshed's baby.

 

Oh, how would she be able to tell him this?

 

END


End file.
